Miss Cloud
by KezaBabez
Summary: A funny little take from when Cloud has to dress as a woman to enter Don Corneo's lair to save Tifa. Written as part of my 100 FFVII one-shots that I deleted years ago, so the writing isn't amazing. x


_Hello, another FFVII story from me. This one-shot was originally from my 100 one-shot ideas but I scrapped that after number three. But after a while I've decided to post this one on its own. So Enjoy_

**Miss Cloud**

If there was anything a twenty-one year old male shouldn't do is let a female of the same species convince them to dress in drag to save another female. But that was the situation Cloud Strife had found himself in. After been told he couldn't go into the Dons place for being a bloke, Aerith had giggled her way in explaining what he could do.

"Cloud" she smiled, humour and mischief written all over her face "Why don't you dress up like a girl? It's the only way"

"WHAT!?" Cloud yelped, surprised that she would even mention something like that. But before he could even say anything else, she ran over to the door man, clasped her hands behind her back and sweetly said "Just wait. I've got a cute friend I want to bring along"

Her words were whizzing around in his head. Him? In girls clothing! He couldn't . . . He wouldn't.

"Aerith I can't" he whispered shyly as she ran back over to him. Her grin got wider as she replied.

"You ARE worried about Tifa, aren't you?" he nodded at that "Then come on, hurry"

He opened his mouth to argue back, trying to tell her it wouldn't happen – never in a million years. But she was right, he was worried about Tifa. And if he wanted to go into the Don's place then he would have to brush his pride underneath a rug and trade in his trousers for a skirt. '_I don't have the legs to wear a skirt_' his head grumbled as the mental image formed before his eyes. He shook his head and glanced again at Aerith whose grin hadn't fallen. '_Maybe I should shave – oh no, I am so not going there!_' He took a deep breath as he came to a conclusion.

"Ok" he muttered, his eyes on the floor, ashamed to even look at her "I'll do it"

"Great" Aerith beamed, grabbing his hand and dragging him back to the market "Hhmm, we'll need to get you a dress first. I'm sure we passed a Clothes Shop only a few minutes ago"

"You're enjoying this way too much" he mumbled, letting himself be pulled into the market by this drag-loving woman and into the Tailor Shop.

"Of course I am" she smiled, letting go of his hand and going over towards the counter where a young girl was standing behind it.

"What can I do for you ma'am?" the girl asked, a large smile across her face.

"Yes" Aerith smiled "I'd like to get a dress"

Cloud nervously looked around the shop as the two women chatted on. The room was small and the colours were a bit dark, but he couldn't help but slightly cringe once his gaze caught sight of the dress rack. He was once again graced with the mental image of him wearing one and gulped hard, trying not to chicken out and reminded himself why he was doing this – for Tifa.

"All right" Aerith said, her determined voice silencing his musings "We'll do something. Let's go, Cloud!"

"Huh?" he exclaimed as she once again grabbed him and shoved him out of the shop.

"We have to find that girl's father" Aerith explained looking around, her auburn plait swaying with the movements of her head "By what she said, he's probably in a bar somewhere"

He watched as she ran over to a random stranger and asked him where the nearest bar was, the man pointed in a northerly direction and walked off.

"C'mon" she said impatiently as she made him follow her a few buildings up and into a dark room, the scent of alcohol floating through the air. '_Great idea_' he thought '_I'm gunna need to get drunk to be able to do this_'.

But she led him over towards a dark haired, older man, sitting at the bar, a cold beer in his hand and staring at the counter like he has nothing else to do. How Cloud wished he was doing the same thing right now. Aerith took a slight breath in and asked "Excuse us, are you the father of the girl at the Clothing Store?"

The man slowly turned in his seat to look at her through dull grey eyes, his face not amused.

"I own the Clothes Shop but I ain't your father" he grunted, staring between the both of them, the corners of his mouth turned downwards.

Aerith smiled slightly and shook her head "I didn't say that" she replied, she opened her mouth to say something else but Cloud got too impatient, his frustration bubbling to the hilt.

"Make me some clothes" he interrupted, already fed up with this man. He didn't want to talk to this drunk for too long. The man scoffed as his watery eyes bore into Clouds Mako ones "I don't make men's clothes" he huffed, taking another sip of his beer "And I don't feel like making anything right now"

Aerith could see an argument about to take place so she told Cloud to wait at the other side of the bar whist she sweet talked this man into what she wanted. He turned away from her, sat onto the far end stool and waited to be served. No one came as Aerith worked her magic. She said something he didn't quite hear and saw out of the corner of his eye as the man stared at him opened mouthed and whispered loudly "What? A tough looking guy like that?"

He could only wonder what she was saying as he faced away, his cheeks flaring up with embarrassment, knowing he'd never get over the mental scars this little espionage was going to sketch onto his young mind. As he tried not to listen to what they were saying, he heard her saying something like_it should feel soft _and that it _should shimmer_. They must be talking about the type of dress they wanted to shove him in. The man nodded, downed the rest of his drink in one go and got up from his stool and said one last thing to her as he left the bar. Aerith walked over to him, nodded in victory and said "Right, now that's sorted, we need to do your hair and make-up"

"You what?" he gasped.

"Well you do want to look convincing don't you?" she asked coyly, rocking on the balls of her feet, her emerald eyes sparkling. He nodded as he got up from his own stool (slightly disappointed he didn't even have one drink) and followed her back to the shop.

"We'll get your dress first" she told him.

The man from the bar was there, a lot more sober now, drawing something onto a pad and feeling the texture of some random materials. They sat and waited as he chose what he wanted and began to make the dress.

"You do realise I'll never forgive you for this right?" Cloud told her after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm sure I'll survive" she laughed as the girl at the counter waved them over.

"It's ready" she smiled "Go try it on"

She passed the purple coloured dress towards Cloud, who took it into his arms like it was a bomb. Aerith giggled as ran over towards the changing room, pulled back the curtain and bowing him in.

He shook his head, ran the words '_You're doing this for Tifa_' through his head continuously and went into the changing room, walking as manly as he could – like that would help. He mentally cursed the green eyed evil power which was Aerith and shut the curtains behind him. He carefully de-clothed himself, and cringed as a pink bra fell to the floor.

"Oh man" he whispered in horror as he bent down to pick it up. He stared at it carefully and then loudly asked "How . . . do you put this on?"

He was expecting Aerith to just tell him from the other side of the curtain how to do it, but jumped a mile as her face popped into view.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" he yelped, using the dress to cover up his semi-naked body, his face as red as a tomato. She just smiled, rolled her eyes and turned her head away. As quickly as he could, he ditched the bra and quickly shoved the dress on, horrified that the silky material felt nice against his skin and the colour matching him quite nicely.

"You can look now" he muttered. She stared at him intently, her calculating mind working at full speed.

"It's still not right" she frowned, making Cloud grumble some well-chosen curse words "A wig! That's what you need"

He could feel his eye twitching as he glared at her "You're kidding right" he hissed "Isn't this enough?" he motioned at himself dressed in clothing he would never willingly wear if he didn't have a friend to save. Her eyes raked over him again, up and down, and he subconsciously tried to hide the little bit of leg that was showing.

"No" she said "You just look like a man having a gender crisis. We'll get you a wig, sort some make-up out and then we'll head off to the Don's, ok?"

"Not really" he grunted as Aeriths head disappeared. He ran a hand through his hair and slowly began to take the dress off. Once he had pulled back on his preferred choice in clothing, he stared into the mirror and wished his manhood goodbye and good luck.


End file.
